


in the smallest things [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Loneliness, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "in the smallest things" by Ladymercury_10.</p>
<p>"It's not just the words. Cassandra learns to read between the lines."</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the smallest things [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladymercury_10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladymercury_10/gifts).
  * Inspired by [in the smallest things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519852) by [Ladymercury_10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladymercury_10/pseuds/Ladymercury_10). 



Length: 26:15  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/in%20the%20smallest%20things.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

I also had several emotional breakdowns while recording this story, so have a [bonus blooper reel](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/smallest%20things%20feels.mp3) ft. my emotional distress :P 

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Amplificathon 2016! So I got into DC Comics around the time when Cassandra was finally getting her own run and I vividly remember the Fresh Blood arc. Cass and Tim are my MOST FAVORITES. Cass, especially, is the LOVE OF MY LIFE. (And then Infinite Crisis happened and they did my bb SO DIRTY and I ragequit DC comics and still haven't forgiven them yet.) So when I saw that Ladymercury_10 had written a story about them, I was immediately like, YES, I'M GOING TO RECORD THIS. 
> 
> As it turns out, recording this story was the first time I was reading it ever, since I'm using it for my "read a fic cold" square for [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org). And I....HAD SO MANY FEELINGS WHILE READING IT. It was...god, it was everything I could have wanted from a story about these two awkward babes and I had several moments where I needed to pause and work through the feels before I could continue recording, which I have compiled for your listening pleasure. XD


End file.
